The Gift that keeps on giving
by melinda08
Summary: It's Christmas, and the last thing Charles wanted was to be anywhere near the 4077 unit. After reflecting on his best Christmas back home, he realizes that maybe, at least once a year, he could tolerate those people after all.


It was a couple of days before Christmas and every single member of the 4077 was eagerly awaiting the Christmas party. That was, everyone with the exception of a certain Charles Winchester the Third. He'd received his care package from his family, and in his mind, that was all he needed that season. That, and to get out of that hell hole that was Korea.

"Ohboyohboyohboy," Hawkeye grinned eagerly and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "What goodies will we be indulging in in a matter of seconds?"

Charles stopped unwrapping the gift and stared at his tent-mate. "First of all, _we _shall not be indulging in anything. Do you see this name on the address? Can you, pray tell, read me the name on it?"

Hawkeye glanced at it. "Oh, come on, Charles. It's Christmas! Where's your sense of humanity, your sense of loving your fellow man? My mouth is watering at just the thought of what homemade treat your family has sent!"

Charles ignored his ranting. "It is, you see, addressed to me. _To me._ That means that whatever my family has sent will not be indulged by anyone except for me. Quit your drooling, Pierce, or shall I have the Father bring you a bib of sorts from the orphanage?"

"He has a point, Hawkeye," BJ responded calmly yet with a gleam in his eyes. "The last time I saw that much saliva from your mouth was when you'd just come back from a late date with Nancy 'the lips' Johnston."

"Oh, BJ, don't you sit there and tell me you're not the least bit curious as to whatever goodie that Charles'mom made him?"

"Nope. Not the least bit."

Charles, still glaring at Hawkeye, grinned smugly. "Thank you, Hunicutt. Now if you can convince your friend to let me enjoy my gifts in silence, I would be most...Hey! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

BJ, much to the amusement of Hawkeye, had quickly grabbed the package from under Charles' nose and had made his way to Hawkeye's side of the tent. Hawkeye, now laughing in hysteria, was quick to grab the parcel and immediately and hungrily tore into it.

"Pierce! Hunicutt! Hand me over my package- Now!" Charles bellowed, trying to no avail to grab it from the hands of both men.

"MMM! Yum Yum Yum! Lookit what we have here, Beej! Fudge! And if my nose hasn't deceived me, it's homemade! Look at those...could those little chunks of heaven be walnuts?"

"Sure looks like it to me. Seems there's only one way to find out," BJ added.

Before the two men could get any further, Charles ripped the tin filled with fudge and other treats away from the greedy hands of his tent-mates. "Imbeciles! I shall report you...two...cretins for this!"

"Aw, come on, Charles...it's Christmas!"

Charles, very angry at this point, could only muster out a "bah, humbug!" before storming off. In his haste, he quickly realized that he'd forgotten his jacket. Avoiding eye contact, he fumbled with the jacket while trying to hold on to his treats, Charles fumbled around before finally leaving the tent in a huff.

Hawkeye looked at BJ with mock innocence. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear that man hates us."

"Some people just don't play well with others," BJ remarked calmly as he settled down on his cot, aiming to finish his sock that was in dire need of mending.

0000

_Honoria had come home for the holidays, back from her boarding school, and she seemed to be quite upset. Their parents nowhere around, Charles, also on holiday break, decided to go after her and see what the problem was._

"_Honoria...Honoria...may I- may I enter? You know, dear sister, I have been eagerly awaiting our reunion for the better part of this year," Charles smiled as he knocked on her door._

"_Co...come in," she sniffed, and she quickly turned her head so her brother could not see her in tears._

_But her act did not fool him. "What is it, my dear sister? Is it mother and father? I believe they shall return soon...in the meantime, I suppose I was hoping that my company would suffice, but..."_

"_I...I...I do not wa..want to go...ba..back!"_

_Now he was really surprised. "To school? Of course you do. What could possibly have happened that has made you feel this way...do mother and father know?"_

_She shook her head and clutched her pillow._

_He could not honestly understand what was going on. "Honoria, what is the matter? Please, if you are having any difficulties..."_

_She looked at him, and without saying a word, Charles knew. He knew, and he had never felt so helpless._

"_They're unkind to you," he stated with all of the remorse that he now felt._

_She nodded._

"_I wish...I do not wish to patronize you...but I want you to know that it will not be this way forever. Those imbeciles, they do not understand nor do they have any compassion."_

"_You...pi...p.."_

"_I do not pity you!" Charles declared. "Au contraire, I'm rather proud of you. Look at all you've accomplished. You're at the top of your class, which is to be expected as you've obviously inherited your intelligence from your dear brother," he smiled. At that point she wiped her face and returned his smile._

_Charles continued. "You may think that it's because of your speech impediment that your fellow students do not understand you- but has it occurred to you that they may be hesitant to approach you due to your striking beauty?"_

_She looked at him, not knowing whether to believe him or not. _

"_It is true. Give it another year or two, do your absolute best in school, and when you graduate- I have no doubt that the world, be it as it may, shall be your oyster."_

_Honoria didn't say much for a few moments. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her brother, and without any hesitation or stutter, said clearly: "Merry Christmas, Charles."_

_It had been a wonderful Christmas._

_00000_

Charles didn't say much to his tent-mates for the next few days. Despite Hawkeye's pleading and sneaking and begging, no treat from Charles was to be shared.

But with the bottles of scotch Colonel Potter managed to round up, all was forgotten about as the party wound down and gifts, no matter how small, were exchanged.

"Well, folks, I sure hate to see this evening end. I can't tell you how good it does for the ol' morale to see everyone of you on a time like this. I know...I know we'd all rather be with our own families right now..." Colonel Potter lifted his glass. "But I would like to tell my 4077 family from the bottom of my heart- thank you, and I couldn't love you any more than I do my own family. Just don't tell Mildred," he laughed, and everyone joined in.

"Excuse me..." Charles spoke up, and everyone's attention turned to him. "I know that it seems I have been a bit- I believe the word used around here is 'stingy' with presents and such. I do not have much to offer, but I would like to present Pierce and Hunicutt with one token of- how shall I say it- tolerance?"

Hawkeye and BJ exchanged puzzled looks then walked to Charles, where he presented them with a tin of fudge. The looks on their faces was enough to make everyone smile, even Charles.

"Why, Charles," Hawkeye started with a mouthful of chocolate. "What changed your mind?"

"You might say I've been visited by the gift of Christmas past," he murmured.

"Hey you guys, what about us?" Some nurses shouted, and pretty soon the treats were being passed around.

In all the commotion, Charles found time to make his escape. There was no doubt in his mind he'd rather be back in Boston for the holidays, (or any time of the year, really) but just for the moment (and he would rather die than admit this to anyone) he'd found that his 4077 comrades weren't so bad after all.

That was, until he pulled down the blanket on his cot and found a pile of snow underneath his pillow. "Pierce!" he shouted.

As no one was looking, he allowed himself a small grin. Yes, it was Christmas after all.

The end 


End file.
